Unpredictable love
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: What happens when Kaitlyn Salvatore's Vampire uncle's, Damon and Stefan return to mystic falls. Will she fall into all of the Drama? Will her cancer return after two years of being free of the disease? What happens when Elijah comes into the picture? Will their love be strong enough to get through all of the drama? Made changes to the first couple of chapters. Starts in season one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi thank you for picking this story to read! This is a story that has been floating around in my head for a while now, so I thought that I might as well try to write it. This story starts just before episode 1 of season 1. And this story will eventually be an Elijah love story. I don't own the Vampire diaries, only my OC :) **

* * *

Unpredictable love chapter 1

Hello my name is Kaitlyn Jade Salvatore. Yep I'm a Salvatore and I'm very proud of it. I'm sixteen years old, nearly seventeen years old. I was born on October 31st 1993. I have lived with my uncle Zach since I was nine years old because my parents died in a car accident which I was also in. I remember it so vividly that it's like it happened yesterday. I managed to survive the accident but I got a scar to remind me what happened. According to doctors I should have died in it and they have no idea how I survived it. They called it a 'miracle'. This accident only happened because of a drunk driver. From then on uncle Zach became my guardian.

When I had recovered from the accident I got sent back to the traumatic events my personality changed and I became more quiet and reserved. School became even more difficult because my 'friends' didn't like the new me and stopped sitting with me at lunch times. I also started to get bullied and I am now known as 'loner girl'. Due to the fact that I had no friends I studied a lot and got moved up a grade in school. My new personality is sarcastic, can be funny, Loyal, can be sweet and quiet around everyone who isn't family.

When I turned ten I got taught about Vampires. I learnt all about their weaknesses and strengths. One day Uncle Zach took off my locket that was given to me by a relative ( No idea what relative gave it to me) and he found out that it was laced with Vervain. Whoever gave it to me must have wanted to protect me. Uncle Zach also informed me that I have two great, great, great uncle's who are Vampires. Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan. He told me that Stefan was the most trustworthy of the two and that Damon was dangerous. Apparently Damon likes to kill his relatives. I have _never _met them, I have only seen photographs. I found out that from the age of five my parents had been putting Vervain in my drinks.

When I was twelve I fell over while playing in the garden and got a bruise on my leg. I waited a few weeks for the bruise to fade ... but it didn't. So Uncle Zach took me to the hospital and I got diagnosed with Chronic myelogenous leukemia. It is a rare type of Cancer. The doctors told Uncle Zach and I that I've had the disease since birth. Apparently my genes are all screwed up and that the cancer started in my blood cells. The reason why it took so long to get diagnosed with it was because it doesn't show any signs for years as it progresses slowly.

Doctors started me on treatments immediately and did every treatment known for Cancer patients. including Kimo therapy. Thanks to that I lost all of my hair and I had to wear a wig so the kids at school wouldn't know that I had cancer. Of course they thought that I got ill a lot but they had no idea that I had cancer. I begged Uncle Zach to keep my illness between us, the doctors and the teachers at my school, as I didn't want the whole town to know. I didn't want their pity. So we only told the people who needed to know. When I was fourteen my treatments where succesful and I became cancer free. Free of all the pain and my hair started to grow back. Every two months I have to go back to the hospital for a check up's to make sure that my cancer hasn't returned. But I am still terrified that the disease has returned and that I will have to go through all of the pain again. I don't know how I would deal with it if it ever came back.

This is the story of how I met my Vampire Uncle's and fell in love with one of the original Vampires.

* * *

**Should I continue with this story? Please review :D xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to all of you who reviewed! I don't own The Vampire diaries, Only Kaitlyn. :D xxxx**

* * *

Unpredictable love chapter 2

**May 23rd, 2009 **

**Kaitlyn Pov **

I slammed the door of my car and stomped up the pathway that lead to the Salvatore boarding house. I have had _another _bad day at school, also known as my own personal hell. The cheerleaders kept on taunting me about how I look and that I should wear designer clothes. What is up with the way I dress? Today I am wearing a black vest top with the american flag in the shape of a heart and purple jeans to go with it and also a leather jacket. I think that is good enough for school, after all it isn't a fashion show! I'm sick of Caroline Forbes who is my main bully. Believe it or not she used to be my friend but then when the whole school turned on me she didn't want to ruin her reputation. History was also torture. I'm sure Mr Tanner hates me. He called on me today in lesson and because I didn't know the answer to his question apparently that means that I wasn't paying attention! He loves to humiliate his students and everyone hates his lessons. I can't believe the people in this town. Most of the people in this town like to gossip about me. The adults are _still _talking about the death of my parents. The only people who I get along with in this town are my uncle Zach and Carol Lockwood who was a close friend of my mother's and Carol has always been there for me. I can't wait until I graduate and get out of this town.

I stormed into the Salvatore boarding house and shut the door behind me. As I walked into the living room I saw that Uncle Zach was arguing with someone who looked familiar. He had brown hair, brown eyes and looked around my age. Where have I seen him before? I looked at my uncle Zach who looked tense " Are you okay? And who is this?" I asked nodding in the direction of the teenager who was looking at me curiously.

"Kaitlyn this is our uncle Stefan" Uncle Zach said cautiously. It clicked together in my head. Stefan is a vampire and every time that he returns to mystic falls a Salvatore dies because his older brother, Damon who likes to make Stefan's life hell kills one of their relatives.

I gulped and turned to my vampire uncle " Where is your brother? And why are here?" I demanded.

"You must be Kaitlyn and I don't know where Damon is, I only came back to see my family" Stefan explained.

"How do we know that Damon isn't here? He is known to kill family relatives, how the hell do I know that uncle Zach and I aren't next on his hit list?" I asked. He sighed and Uncle Zach put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I can't lose my Uncle Zach. He is the only person who understands me.

Before Stefan could reply my dog Cody came running down the stairs and stood in front of me and he growled at Stefan. Cody is a Siberian husky. He has beautiful white and grey fur and I love him so much, he is my only real friend. Uncle Zach got him for my sixteenth birthday. Cody continued to growl at Stefan. I sighed. Cody is so protective of me and only likes certain people straight away. I knelt down on the floor and gently held him back from attacking uncle Stefan. " Come on boy, leave uncle Stefan alone, he won't hurt me" I said feeling unsure about the last part. He whined and nuzzled his nose into my hand. I smiled and stroked his head and soon he calmed down a bit and just sat in front of me. "Good boy" I praised him and got to my feet again.

"I don't know where Damon is but I give you my word that I will do everything I can to protect you both and the town" Stefan said to Zach and I.

"Okay you stay but you can't harm anyone who lives in this town" Uncle Zach said.

Uncle Stefan smiled "Thank you" With that Uncle Zach showed Stefan to his room which was two doors away from uncle Zach's room and three doors away from mine. I sat down on the couch and Cody jumped up and sat next to me. He placed his front paws on my lap and layed his head down on his paws. Uncle Zach sat on the other side of me so I was in the middle.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Same as it usually is, Hell" I stated while petting Cody's head.

"I'm sorry to hear that kiddo, do you want me to ring the school again?" He asked, concern glistening in his eyes.

I shook my head " No it will do no good, it would be a waste of time" He didn't look happy about not doing anything about my bullying but he let it go ... for now.

"Okay well your Dinner will be ready in a few hours so go and do your homework" He instructed with authority in his voice.

"Okay" I gently moved Cody's head from my lap and stood up. "Come on boy!" I cooed and he followed me up the staircase and into my bedroom. When we in my room I sat on my comfy bed. I loved my room. It was my favorite place to be. Unlike most of the rooms in the house my room was modern. The walls where a nice light green colour and all of the furniture was white. I had a desk by the window with my laptop and sketch book on it. On the wall above my bed was a family picture of my mother, father and I. It was the last one taken before the car accident. On my bedside table sat three picture frames. In the first one was a picture of just my mother and father. In the second picture frame was a picture of uncle Zach and I. In the final picture frame is a picture of Cody when he was a puppy.

Cody sat perched on the end of my bed as I started my home work. I had History, art and english. I started art first. I got my sketch book from my desk and pulled a page out of it. The assignment was on draw something on nature. I lay down on my stomach on my bed, I had the perfect view of the woods from my bedroom window. I started to sketch the woods. After thirty minutes I finished my art work. And I think that it was good. I like the way I did the shading.

I then went onto my history home work. I had to write a two thousand word essay on world war two. I loaded up my laptop and placed it on my bed. This should take about two hours to complete. When the internet had loaded I got to work and found out lots of detail. I put all of it into my own words of course. Two hours later all I had was english and all I had to do was read the first two chapters of Pride and prejudice. I relaxed and started to read.

Before I knew it I had finished the first two chapters. I stretched and then I heard Uncle Zach shout " Dinner's ready Katie!" I grinned.

I turned to Cody " Race ya!" together we ran out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sadly Cody beat me to the kitchen. "I will beat you next time" I warned him playfully and in response he barked. Uncle Zach chuckled at my antics and I sat down.

"Are you and Cody ever going to stop your little races that happen every meal time?" He asked still finding the situation funny.

"Look Uncle Zach you don't understand! The dog cheats!" I accused, pointing my fork at Cody. Cody then barked at me. I sware that dog is human sometimes. Uncle Zach set down my plate in front of me. I grinned. It was homemade maccaroni and cheese. Yummy.

"The dog doesn't cheat, your just slow" He teased as we dug in.

"Uncle Zach that hurt right here" I gasped and pointed at my heart. We glanced at each other and laughed. When we managed to stop laughing we continued to eat. Cody was eating his dog food from his bowl. When we finished eating I took the plates and put them in the dish washer. When I turned around Cody was there wagging his tail and was holding his collar and leash in his mouth.

I laughed "Do you want me to take you for a walk boy?" he looked me in the eye and barked softly. "Okay, let me just go upstairs and get my mobile" I told him. I ran upstairs and went into my room and grabbed my mobile. As I walked out of my room a bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Uncle Stefan.

"Sorry uncle Stefan" I apologised. I admit that it was a little bit weird calling someone who looks about the same age as you ' uncle' but I can get used to it.

"It's okay Kaitlyn and you can just call me Stefan if you want" He offered. I was a bit cautious of him still but I don't think that he will hurt uncle Zach and I.

"but I'm showing you some respect" I answered. He grinned.

"you know you are a lot like your parents" He complimented. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"But I have failed them" I answered.

"How?" He started to brood.

"Because I'm a disappointment, I have no friends and I refuse to stay in this town after I have graduated" I answered again. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your not a disappointment,you're a smart and independent young woman and I knew your parents and I know that everything you have done has made them so proud of you" He argued.

I was confused "How can you know that? You have only just met me" He laughed and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Zach told me that you are really smart and that you skipped a grade" Stefan said. I smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Stefan" I said. Maybe Uncle Stefan isn't that bad?

"So what are you doing now?" He asked.

"I am taking Cody for a walk" I said.

"You have a very protective dog" Uncle Stefan said. I laughed.

"Yeah but when you get to know him, he is a big softie" I said.

"I'm glad you have him, he seems very loyal" I nodded.

"So how long are you staying here for?" I wondered while we started to walk down the stairs.

" I am only staying here for a few days at the most but now and then I will come back to visit" He informed me.

"But what if uncle Damon returns? Then not just the Salvatore's are in danger, the whole town will be!" I argued. I may hate most of the people in this town but I wouldn't like it innocent lives will be in danger. Even if they have made my life hell.

"Then I will stop him"He stated.

"Fine but when you visit and if someone gets hurt you have to sort it and if things get to bad you need to leave" I may be being harsh but it is to protect everyone. Including my uncle Zach.

"Okay I promise" I nodded. Good.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I am going hunting" When he saw my face he added " Animals, Kaitlyn I don't drink human blood" Oh so he is like the Cullen's from twilight? Wait ... Cody's in danger then!

"My dog's blood is off limits to you" I warned. He chuckled.

"Okay, well goodbye Katie" he said. Before I could bid him goodbye he was gone. That has got to be the only cool thing about being a vampire. The speed. I reached the last stair and as soon as I stepped off it, Cody was in front of me and he was still holding his Collar and lead. I giggled and knelt down and put on his collar and the attached his lead to it. " Bye Uncle Zach! I'm taking Cody for a walk!" I shouted. I waited a few seconds before I heard him shout 'Okay'.

I tightened my grip on the lead and started to walk to the door. The door clicked behind us and Cody walked a little bit ahead of me. "Do yo want to go the park boy?" I asked and he barked at me. Okay I will take that as a yes. I looked at my watch. 7:30 pm. That's not that late. I should be back by 9pm. I love taking Cody on walks, I find it so relaxing. After fifteen minutes we reached mystic falls park.

It was quite a big park. I came here twice a day. I came in the mornings with Cody for my morning jog before school and I came at night time so Cody can stretch his legs. Uncle Zach also takes Cody for walks while I'm in school. I detached the lead from Cody and allowed him to run around the park. I placed my jacket on the grass and sat down. At some point Cody came over to me holding a stick in his mouth. I grinned. It looks like he wants to play fetch. He placed the stick on the floor and nudged it towards me with his head. I picked it up and threw it.

This went on for a while and before I knew it, it was getting dark. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 9pm. I best start heading back. I whistled and Cody came running back to me. He is such a good dog.I clipped his lead back onto his collar and we started heading back. Fifteen minutes later Cody and I was almost home when out od nowhere came a drenched Uncle Stefan. Why is he wet? And what happened?

"Why are you wet?" I asked. Stefan looked shocked and worried.

"A car drove off Wickery bridge and a couple died but I managed to save the daughter" He choked out. I gasped.

"Who was it?!" I demanded.

"The Gilbert's" He said. Oh my gosh! Poor Elena and Jeremy they have just lost their parents.

"Oh my gosh! We need to tell uncle Zach!" I shouted. I tightened my grip on Cody's lead and the three of us ran back to the boarding house.

* * *

When we got to the boarding house we rushed in. "Uncle Zach!" I screamed. Within seconds he was running down the stairs with a panicked expression.

"Is everything okay?!" He shouted, concern evident in his voice.

"It's the Gilberts! Their car drove off wickery bridge! There dead! But Stefan saved Elena!" I shouted in a rush.

"Oh my god" Uncle Zach said and sat down on the couch with a shocked expression. I joined him. "Poor Elena and Jeremy, they are just kids, how are they going to deal with their parents deaths?" He carried on.

I placed my hand on uncle Zach's shoulder and Cody whined and nuzzled his head against uncle Zach's leg. "They are strong and have people there for them" I comforted. He nodded.

"I'm leaving now" Stefan said. My mouth dropped open. Already? Maybe he is in shock from tonight's events and needs to leave?

In a few minutes he had his bags packed and he gave me a gentle hug and shook Zach's hand and then left. Zach and I exchanged looks and just sat together and thought about tonight's tragic events. It was at that point that I vowed to try and help the Gilbert children through this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was okay. The next chapter should be longer since it will be the first episode of season one. I can't believe that this story has 5 favourites and 4 follows already! And 4 reviews! Thank you so much! :D xoxox**


	3. Pilot, part one

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! It means a lot to me :) I sadly don't own the Vampire diaries, I only own Kaitlyn. XD **

* * *

Unpredictable love chapter 3

**Pilot, Part 1 **

**Kaitlyn Pov**

It had been a four months since the deaths of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. It had also been four months since I met one of my vampire Uncle's. And four months since I comforted Elena about the death of her parents.

_Flashback_

_Uncle Zach and I where going over to the Gilbert household to pay our respects. It was there that I planed on telling Elena that if she needed to talk to me about dealing with her parents deaths then she should come to me. I'm not going to shoot her looks of pity because I know that it is what a person hates the most when they have lost a loved one. _

_Uncle Zach and I walked up the porch steps and he knocked on the door. Grayson Gilbert was once a friend of his from the council. Uncle Zach was holding a freshly baked casorol and I was holding a banquet of roses. The door opened to reveal Elena and Jeremy's aunt. Jenna Sommers. Jenna was Miranda's younger sister and she had left mystic falls a few years ago. She obviously returned due to her sister and brother in law's death. She had also became Elena and Jeremy's guardian. _

_I looked at her face and her eyes where all red and puffy due to crying but I could tell that she was trying to hold it all together for her niece and nephew. "Hey Jenna Kaitlyn and I are so sorry about your loss" Uncle Zach said sadly. _

_"They where great people" I added even though I have barely talked to them. _

_"these are for you and your family" Uncle Zach said holding out the Casorol and nodding to the flowers that I was holding. _

_She gave us a watery smile "Thank you so much" She stepped aside so that we could come inside. She instructed Uncle Zach to put the casorol in the kitchen while she told me to place the flowers in one of the vacant vases which already had water in. There where dozens of flowers in the living room and in the kitchen there where lots of baked goods that the rest of the town presented to them. It was the same for me when my parents died. _

_"Jenna?" I asked softly. She looked at me. _

_"Yes Kaitlyn?" She spoke just above a whisper. _

_"May I please talk to Elena?" I asked. _

_She took a deep breath and nodded " She is in her room, first door on your right" I smiled at her. _

_"Thank you" She nodded and went back into the kitchen to go and talk my uncle. _

_I walked up the stairs and used Jenna's directions to get to Elena's room. When I got to Elena's room I gently knocked on the door. "Come in" She said, her voice cracking. I opened her door and looked inside. I saw Elena on her bed looking at pictures of her parents and she was silently crying. When she looked up she looked shocked. _

_"What are doing here?" She sniffed while looking shocked and confused. I leant in the doorway of her room. _

_"To say that if you need to talk to anyone about things you can come to me and you don't have to since you have friends" I muttered the last part. _

_" B- But why would you help me? It's because of my friends and I that you get bullied" She asked. _

_"Elena you and I both know that you are the one that picks on me the least in your circle of friends and I'm only here talking to you because I know what it's like to lose your parents" I said, my eyes glistening with un shed tears. More tears fell from her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, I forgot that you too lost your parents" She apologised. Of course she did. Tears where still flowing down her cheeks. I sighed and walked into her room and I took a few tissues from her bedside table and I handed her them. She wiped her eyes and asked " Does the pain ever go away? How long did it take you to get over your parents deaths?"_

_"Elena the pain will eventually go away and I'm still not over my parents deaths but things does eventually get better" I comforted. She sniffed again and nodded. _

_Well it looks like I'm done here. I went to walk out when Elena's voice stopped me "Kaitlyn I will try and Caroline and the others to back off a bit" Those words shocked me to my core. That's the first time that anyone apart from my uncle and Carol Lockwood had called me by my first name. Usually people call me 'Salvatore'. I'm shocked that she is also going to try and get the rest of the school to back off. I nodded in thanks and then left. _

_Flashback over _

I rolled out of my bed. It was 5:30am and I had school at 8:30am. Great. Please note the sarcasm. Thanks to Elena things have gotten better but I still have no friends and people still pick on me. Caroline Forbes is still the worst. As for Elena and I we are only civil to each other. Speaking about the Gilbert's; the youngest, Jeremy has turned to drugs. I attempted to help the kid but he just pushed me away.

I went into the bathroom and I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I went back into my room and got my light blue track suit and got dressed. I tied my hair back into a pony tail. I put on my running shoes and grabbed my Ipod and made my way downstairs. I went into the Kitchen and made some toast. I was taking my first bite from my slice of toast when Cody came running in with his lead. I laughed and quickly finished eating. I bent down and clipped his lead to his collar.

"Come on then boy" I said. I placed my headphones in my ears and together we left the house.

* * *

An hour later I had finished my morning jog with Cody and it was now 7am. Cody was panting slightly from the excersise.I sweating and was thirsty. We soon arrived back at the boarding house. When we got inside I walked into someone. I looked up and saw Uncle Stefan. "Hi uncle Stefan" I was shocked that he was here and the fact that he was awake at this wretched time.

"Hi Kaitlyn, why are you sweating?" He asked.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water and poured some in Cody's water bowl. I then gulped down three quarters of the bottle and answered my uncle's question " Every morning Cody and I go for a jog" He nodded. "How long are you staying this time?" I asked while throwing the bottle in the bin.

"A while, I want to settle down here and Zach said that I could stay" He said. My mouth dropped open and if I was a cartoon character my chin would have hit the floor. Cody was standing in front of me again as he still didn't like uncle Stefan.

"Excuse me" I muttered and then stormed out of the room with Cody following me. I stormed into Uncle Zach's room and shot him an angry expression. Uncle Zach was sitting on his bed reading but he put it down when he saw my angry expression.

" Kaitlyn" He greeted.

"When did uncle Stefan get here? And why did you tell him that he could stay?! Uncle Damon could come here and then the whole town will be in danger!" I fumed. Uncle Zach got off his bed and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to shrug him off.

"Uncle Stefan is here so he can try to have a normal life, we can't deny him that Kaitlyn" He said. I sighed knowing that my uncle was right.

"Alright but if anyone gets hurt he better have a good explanation" I muttered. Uncle Zach grinned.

"Now get ready for school it starts soon" He said. I nodded and walked out of his room.

I went into my room and retrieved a towel and grabbed some clothes and then went into my bathroom. I hopped into the shower and washed all the sweat off my body. After twenty minutes in the shower I got out and dried off. I got dressed in a white lace cami top,red jeans,white ballet flats with a bow on and I put on a red denim jacket so I wouldn't get cold. I brushed my hair and left it out in black waves. I walked back in to my room to find that Cody was asleep on my bed. Aww! He looks so cute. I took out my mobile and snapped a picture of him and set it as my new screen saver. I went over to my jewelery box and put in some heart stud earrings. I touched the locket that never comes off my neck and smiled. Inside the locket was a picture of my mother and father.

I looked at the time and saw that it 8:05 am. School starts in twenty five minutes. I grabbed my white floral book bag and kissed Cody's head and sped out of my room and down the stairs,on the way out I gave uncle Zach a quick hug. I then got my car keys from my bag and unlocked my car. My car was a dark blue Ford Fiesta and it was my baby. The only bad thing about having a car was that if it broke down I would have no idea how to fix it and would have to take it to a garage and that would cost me a lot.

I got into my car and started to drive to school.

* * *

When I got to school I went to the office to get my time table. Ugh. I was in advanced for everything. I walked to my locker and I saw the strangest thing. Elena just walked into the boys bathroom. I put the text books that I wouldn't need until later away. As I shut the door of my locker I saw Uncle Stefan outside the boys toilets talking to Elena. Anger flared up inside me. What the hell is he doing here?! He didn't come here for a visit he came here to learn more about Elena. That wasn't what had me so pissed off. It was the fact that he came to my school!

I stormed over to Elena and Stefan who were side stepping each other trying to get out of each others way. Eventually Stefan stepped aside and let Elena pass. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty class room so that nobody would over hear us. "What the hell uncle Stefan?!" I hissed, not trying to keep my voice down. He sighed.

"I have to come to school Kaitlyn so people won't get suspicious" He said patiently.

"Why did you come back? And I want the real reason, don't give me the whole I am visiting crap" I shouted. He gestured for me to keep my voice down.

"I am here to get to know my family and because I need to get to know Elena because she looks like someone I used to know" He explained.

My curiosity took over my anger "Who does Elena look like?" I asked. Stefan looked relived that I was no longer shouting.

"Did Zach ever tell you the stories about my human life?" Stefan asked.

I nodded "Yeah that some Vampire named Katherine fell in love with both Damon and you and that she turned you both into Vampires for her own selfish reasons" I said.

"Well Elena looks like Katherine's double, if I couldn't tell that she was human I would have thought that Elena was Katherine" He explained.

"Wow" Was my genius response. I started to pace the class room deep in thought. We need a cover story. Then I came up with something. "Okay the cover story is that your my cousin okay?" I asked.

He nodded "Okay and thank you" I shot him a confused look.

"For what?" I asked.

"Letting me explain" he said. I nodded and I walked out of the class room and headed to my first lesson which was english.

* * *

English passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for history. Ugh. I have Mr Tanner now. I walked into the class room and sat in my usual seat at the back. That way it is hard for people to taunt me. I pulled out my note book and got ready to take notes. I may hate the lesson but that doesn't mean that I want to fail the class. I need good grades so I can go to Collage.

More people eventually started coming in, including Stefan and then the lesson began and I began to take some notes.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's Northwest had different ideas from those of the traditional deep south and Virginia divided..." He ranted. I struggled to keep up with his lecture so I turned to the back of my note book and started to doodle.

I looked up to see Bonnie Bennett texting someone. Honestly it was a miracle that Mr Tanner didn't catch her. I looked at Stefan and he was staring at Elena. Wow he hasn't been here a day and he has a crush on her. I smirked. Maybe I can tease him about it later.

When class was finally over I jumped out of my seat and practically ran out of the class. As soon as I stepped out of the room Caroline Forbes stepped in front of me, I fake smile was plastered on her face. "What do you want Forbes?" I asked. I have no reason to be polite to her.

"Watch your tone Salvatore and I came here to ask for some information on your hot cousin" She said looking deep in thought.

I rolled my eyes "You only want to date him and do you know what? He is way out of your league" I know I'm being a bitch but she has picked on me since I was nine!

She gasped "how dare you! your only jealous of my good looks and it's hard to believe that someone like Stefan could be related to someone like you" She spat, outrage clear in her voice.

"Rot in hell Forbes! And why don't you stop being a huge gossip and get a life!" I snarled. Her eyes flashed in anger. I am sick of the way people treat me around here and I'm going to start sticking up for myself.

"I have a life, a better one than you do" She shouted.

"Okay I admit that your life is better than mine, you have parents who love you and I _envy _you for that" I stated. "But why do you and your friends bully me?" I asked.

She laughed bitterly "Because it's fun" I glared at her.

"Why can't you stop being a bitch and try and be nice for once?" I asked.

She glared at me and she suddenly raised her hand and before I could react she slapped me. I stood there shocked. "And Salvatore your cousin will go out with me" With that she walked away with her golden locks flying out behind her as she walked. I raised my hand to my cheek and winced. I pulled my hand down and saw some blood. I can't believe that she used her nails to make the slap hurt more! I ran into the girls bathroom and inspected the damage.

My cheek had a small cut and around the flesh around the cut was red. I cleaned it with some water.I was shocked. Nobody in school has never hit me. I guess that it may have gone from verbal bullying to physical. So much for Elena getting Forbes to back off. It's only gotten worse. I jumped onto the counter. No way am I going to go to today's lessons. Yep. For once I am going to ditch school. Sure Uncle Zach will be angry with me but I can live with an angry Uncle.

I jumped off the counter and went through my bag and got my car keys. I carefully opened the door and looked both ways. Thank god that the hall way was clear of any teachers. I took my chance and ran out of the school and into the car park. Thanks to mine and Cody's morning jog I had became a good runner and got to my car in a few minutes and I never got caught. I unlocked my car and quickly got in. I threw my bag in the back seat. I put on my seat belt and then I put the key in the ignition and started the engine and I zoomed out of the school car park.

It was then that I thought. Where do I go now? I can't go home because it is likely that Uncle Zach will be there and he would just send me back to school and he will also want to tell the school about Caroline slapping me. That can't happen because I know that even if uncle Zach told the school that Caroline will never stop picking on me. I could go out of town for the day. I glanced at what fuel was left. Okay. That is also out of the question. I took one hand off the steering wheel and touched my locket. I could go to my parents grave and visit them! I started heading to Mystic Falls cemetary.

* * *

When I got to the Cemetary I parked my car outside it. I reached into the back and got my bag.I then got out and started the walk to my parents grave stone. It was in the middle of the Cemetary. It took ten minutes to get there. On the grave stone it said _Here lies Jenny Miller and Jason Salvatore. They were loving parents and amazing friends. R.I.P_

I sighed and sat in front of the grave stone "Hi mum, Hi dad I know that I haven't been here for a while but I promise to visit more often" Tears welled up in my eyes. I miss them so much that words can't even describe it. "I just want you to know that I love you and I have a perfect way of showing it" With that I got out my sketch book and pencils. I started to draw.

I was drawing a picture of what they would look like now if they where still alive today. I started on my mother's heart shaped face. When I got the shape right I started on her eyes. I remember that her eyes always had a shine to them and the shine never seemed to go out. Suddenly the sound of a bird made me lose my concentration. I looked up and saw a crow.

"Erm hello creepy bird who has intelligent eyes" I said looking into it's black eyes. It was so weird. No animal is that intelligent. It cowed at me again. A shiver ran up my spine. But it's a bird. It can't harm me.

I decided to ignore it and go back to drawing. Half an hour later I had finished drawing my mother. I then moved onto my father. I decided to start drawing his body. He was tall. Unlike my mother and I. I inherited her small frame. I am only 5 foot 2. Although I did get my fathers grey eyes. According to my uncle Zach I act a lot like my parents. Apparently I had my mother's kind personality, smart and can be quiet but I can also be like my father, good in a bad situation and strong willed.

My father took another thirty five minutes to finish drawing. I then moved onto me. I started with my face. I did my grey eyes and I drew my shoulder length black hair. It would have been longer but because of my treatments it's only short. It only took me twenty minutes to finish drawing myself. The whole time the crow was watching me and it was quite unsettling. I moved onto the shading. The whole time I felt ... content even if I had a creepy bird in my presence.

Suddenly I heard the sound of leaves rustling from behind me. I tensed and clutched my sketch book to my chest. I stood up and grabbed a nearby rock, ready to use it if nessacary. Uncle Stefan then stepped out. I exhaled and dropped the rock on the floor. "Hey are you okay? You ditched school after history" He said. I looked at my watch and realised that school let out twenty minutes ago. I sat back down by the grave stone.

"I'm fine" I lied. He came over and sat next to me. By now the crow disappeared.

He gestured to my face "What happened to your face? Why is it scratched and red?" He fired at me. I sighed and added the finishing touches to my drawings. "Why didn't you tell me that you get bullied?" My head shot up at that question. How the heck did he find out?

"How did you find out?" I wondered.

"I asked Elena and she told me that you had been getting bullied since your parents died" He explained. I frowned.

"Did she say anything else about me?" I asked.

"only that she felt bad that she used to pick on you and that she regrets it" He told me. Wow. That little talk that we had must of changed how she felt about me.

"Okay Forbes and I had an argument and she slapped me" I said with no emotion.

He looked shocked " she slapped you?" He then looked appalled. I nodded. "What was your argument about?" he asked.

"She wanted me to tell her more information on you so I told her to stop being a gossip and get a life and I asked why she and her friends pick on me and she said that it was because it was 'fun' so I asked her why can't she stop being a bitch and be nice for once? and that was when she slapped me" I explained.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"Uncle Stefan there is no point, Forbes will never stop and I will never get any friends" I stated.

"But that will be torture and I will be your friend" I smiled at him.

"Thank you and I only I have a few years left in this town, I think I can cope and I have you and Uncle Zach" I know that I can trust him. Maybe my life will be less lonely with Uncle Stefan around?

"What do you plan on doing when you finish school?" He asked.

I grinned "Go to collage and study art" I showed him my drawing.

He looked impressed "That looks exactly like your parents, you really captured their features, I think you will do amazing in collage" I laughed.

"Thank you" I said.

"Well lets go home" I nodded. We both stood up.

"Wait" I said before ripping out the drawing from my sketch book and I placed it by my parents grave stone.

"I really love you both" I said and kissed the palm of my hand and placed it on the grave stone by where it said their names.

Stefan smiled sadly at me and we both started to head back.

* * *

Before we got all the way back to my car we started to hear the sound of panting and the sounds of footsteps heading our way. Suddenly Elena ran out from the trees.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked from beside me.

Elena looked shocked to see us and said to Stefan "Where you following me?" I rolled my eyes. Stefan and I do have family here.

"No, I saw you fall" He explained. I just stood there quietly.

"Oh and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery" She said in a disbelieving tone.

"Correction. I was. Stefan came here to find me, I was by my parents grave" I said coldly. Stefan shook his head at me. Ugh. Fine. I will try to be nice.

"I'm sorry,It's the fog. It's making me foggy, then back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second, that is the bird movie right? The Hitchcock?" She said in a rush. So a creepy bird was also in her presence ... interesting.

Stefan was holding back a life so he just smiled at her. I laughed a bit. I shot her a small smile. Okay so away from Forbes, Elena isn't that bad. I then zoned out because they started having a conversation on what lessons they had together.

It's been a day and I can tell that they have it bad for each other. I can't believe I am thinking this but I wouldn't mind if they started to date. I smiled as Stefan reached over and took a leaf off her shoulder.

"Nice ring" She said.

"Uh ... it's a family ring. yeah. kind of stuck with it"He explained. Obviously. It's your daylight ring, without it you would burn. Oh yeah. Elena doesn't know about vampires ... my bad.

"It's weird, huh?" He asked.

"No it's just there are rings and then there's that" I laughed.

Stefan just looked at his ring, deep in thought when he said "Did you hurt yourself?" He looked concerned.

"Oh uh, don't know" She said. She walked over to a fallen down tree and put her leg on top of it. She rolled up the leg of her jeans and I saw a large cut with blood gushing out from it. Ouch. It looks painful.

"Oh, would you look at that? That is no pretty" She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked my uncle who had turned away. Wait he is around blood. Crap. It must be hard for him to resist Elena's blood.

"You should go take care of that" I said.

Elena shot me a small smile "It's nothing"

I looked around and saw that Stefan was gone "Urm, he really can't stand the sight of blood" I lied. Please be convinced. I begged weakly.

"Okay tell him that I said I hope that he is okay" she said looking concerned.

"Okay well bye" I said and walked back to my car.

* * *

When I got home as soon as I walked into the living room Uncle Zach was stood there looking angry. Uh oh. And here I thought that I would get away with ditching school. Oh how very wrong was I? I smiled and acted innocent. He shook his head at me. It was worth a try, right?

"Your school called today, you ditched the last four lessons!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take school today" I muttered. He turned from angry to concerned.

"Why? And what happened to your cheek?" He asked.

"Forbes happened" I said.

I then told him the long story of what happened and where I went when I left the school grounds. And then how Uncle Stefan came looking for me. By the end Uncle Zach pulled me into a hug "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked. I nodded. "I can talk to her mother if you want me to?" He asked.

"Please don't it would only make things worse" I argued.

"Bu-" I cut him off.

"Please don't" I begged. He sighed.

"Fine but if she or anyone else hits you then I will get involved, deal?" He bargained.

"Deal" I muttered. He hugged me again.

"I'm going to go and talk to uncle Stefan" I said. He nodded.

As I went upstairs Cody ran to me and licked my hand. I petted his head."Do you want to come and see uncle Stefan with me?" He growled. I shot him a look "Come on boy, Uncle Stefan ain't that bad" With that I walked down the hall way until I was outside his room. Cody reluctantly followed behind me.

I knocked on his door and I heard him shout 'come in'. I opened the door slightly and popped my head in "Are you busy?" I asked, noticing that he was at his desk writing in a leather bound book.

"No, not at all, come on in" He said. I grinned and walked in. I sat on the edge of his bed so I was facing him.

"Thank you for finding me today" I said.

"No problem I was worried, you are my niece after all" I smiled. I actually like having him around.

"Are you okay? Because you left in a rush earlier" I asked.

"Yeah I'm just not used to smelling blood like that" He explained and looked at Cody.

Stefan Slowly approached Cody and petted his head. I watched as Cody relaxed. "He know likes you, congratulations" I laughed.

"Why thank you" He said. I started stroking Cody and after a few minutes he was on the floor wanting his belly to be rubbed.

"Good boy" I cooed.

After a few minutes Stefan said "I'm going to return Elena's diary to her, so I will be late home" I nodded.

"Have fun" With that I left his room with Cody and I went into my room.

I grabbed Cody's leash and then we went for a walk.

* * *

When we got back Uncle Zach was holding a news paper with a frown etched onto his face. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He passed me the paper. I read it. Two people had been killed. Body's drained of blood. The police are saying that it's animal attacks. I can't believe uncle Stefan, he promised.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"He just got in" Uncle Zach informed me.

Together we walked to Stefan's room. Cody followed us. I didn't bother knocking and just barged in. "You promised" I shouted. Uncle Zach tossed him the news paper.

He frowned as he read the article "This was an animal attack"

"Don't give me that, I know the game. You tear them up and they suspect an animal attack" Uncle Zach said looking betrayed.

"You said you had it under control" I argued. Cody barked, siding with me.

"I do" Stefan protested. Yeah right. Two innocent people died!

"Please Uncle Stefan, Mystic falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years but there are people who still remember-" Uncle Zach pleaded.

"And with you being here it's going to stir things up" I whispered, cutting uncle Zach off.

"That's not my intention" Uncle Stefan denied.

"Then why did you come back?! Why now?" Uncle Zach interrogated. It's not my place to tell him so I stayed quiet.

"I don't have to explain myself" He said.

"You can't change who you are but you don't belong here anymore" Uncle Zach said. That was harsh.

"Then where do I belong?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you what to do but coming back here was a mistake" he said and walked out.

I turned to Stefan " Please sort it, I believe you when you say that you didn't attack them people but this needs to be sorted before someone else dies" I pleaded and then walked away and went into my room and fell asleep hoping that Uncle Stefan will sort it out.

* * *

**That's part one of Pilot :D I hope that part two will be up soon. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter. Please review :D xxxxxxx**


	4. Pilot, part two

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I am so sorry for the insanely long wait! It's just that I had my GCSE exams and they finished a few days ago. Since I have now finished school I will write some of my stories in between getting a part time job! :D I don't own the vampire diaries only my oc :)**

* * *

Unpredictable love chapter 4

**Pilot, part 2**

**Kaitlyn Pov- the next day**

It was the worst time of day. A time I hated. Here I was sat in history, getting lectured by Mr tanner. I was sat at my desk in the middle of the history class room, bored out of my damn mind.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many Casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asked. I mentally shrugged. I haven't read this part of the history book.

"Miss Bennett?" Mr Tanner asked.

Bonnie looked confused " Erm ... A lot?" A few people in the class chuckled. I bit my lip from laughing. I found it funny because it would piss off the history teacher. "I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot" She continued. That's all it took. I let out a small giggle.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant miss Bennett" He looked around the room. Please don't pick me. "Mr Donovan" He chose. WHOOO! ... I mean poor Matt.

"Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?" I doubt it, even though Matt can be nice as he doesn't like to pick on people. He is one of the few people who just leave me alone, thank god.

"It's okay, Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it" I laughed again.

Mr Tanner did not look happy. "Elena?" He asked. Jeez. Will he stop picking on everyone? The only good thing is that he hasn't called on me.

"Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know" Me neither, so it's all good.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" What an asshole! If he said that to me a few months after my parent's deaths I would have punched him. How can she be sitting here so calmly?

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians" Uncle Stefan stated. Oh yeah he knew because he was alive then! Maybe he could replace Tanner as our history teacher? He would be a lot nicer.

"That's correct, Mr...?"

"Salvatore" Stefan said. A look of shock spread across the teacher's face. He nodded at my uncle.

"Ah are you related to Miss Salvatore?" He pointed to me. How rude of him! And duh he is related to me. That's why we have the same surname.

"Yes sir, she is my cousin" Stefan explained.

Tanner nodded " Are you both related to the original settlers here at mystic falls?" Gosh this guy is so stupid. Yes we are!

"Distantly" Uncle Stefan said. Not distantly at all. You _are _one of the original settlers.

"Very good"

"Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually, there were 27, sir" Stefan corrected. Oooh! You prove him wrong uncle! ... I mean cuz. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It was a night of great loss" That is so sad.

"The founder's archives are in the Civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts" I hid my face behind my excercise book and quietly laughed. That was awesome!

* * *

After lesson I walked out. That was eventful. Maybe Uncle Stefan staying here isn't that bad? But he does need to find out who is attacking innocent people otherwise sadly Uncle Zach will make him leave.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned round and saw ... Uncle Stefan. "Hey, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me after school?" He asked.

"No I'm loner girl, I don't go to party's as I'm not 'cool enough'" I argued.

"Please?" He asked.

"Uncle Stefan I can't" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because a) I'm a loner and b) I have a hospital appointment" I said quietly.

Concern flew across his face. "Are you okay?" I still haven't told him that I used to have Cancer. And he doesn't need to know as it's in the past.

"Don't worry, it's just a check up" I said. He nodded.

"I will see you after the party, good luck" He said. With that we went to our separate lessons.

* * *

Before I knew it school was over and I was in uncle Zach's car on the way to the hospital. I hope that everything is okay still.

"Kaitlyn how was school?" He asked over the purr of the car engine.

"Same old"

"Things will get better soon" He comforted.

I scoffed. As if. It will always be this way and I will always have the title 'loner girl'. I shot him a small smile, he is after all trying to help me. I glanced out the window and bit my lip. I really don't like hospital appointments. In one of the trees I saw the crow that was at the cemetary yesterday and it was looking at me with it's highly intelligent eyes. That is so not normal for a bird.

"everything will be okay" Uncle Zach said. I turned back towards him and nodded. I hope so.

Ten minutes later we where both walking into the hospital. We past lots of people in the waiting room, who where desperate to get seen too. We went straight to the secretary at the desk. "Kaitlyn Salvatore" Uncle Zach said.

"Ah yes DR Dwyer will be with you in five minutes. Please take a seat" She said. We thanked her and sat by some other sick people.

We where sat down for less than five minutes when doctor Dwyer came out holding a clipboard. " Kaitlyn Salvatore" He called. Zach and I stood up and walked inside the examination room. I sat down on the hospital bed while Uncle Zach was sat on a plastic chairs. personally I would take the uncomfortable plastic chair over a hospital bed any day.

I glanced at Dr Dwyer who was checking over my files. He has been my doctor since I was nine. He was a man who was in his early fifties and he had grey hair and had some wrinkles on his face. His eyes always held kindness. I would know as he is nothing but kind to his patients and I am lucky to have him as my doctor. After a few intense minutes he stopped reading.

"I just need to give you a blood test as usual and then you can go home and get some rest. I will ring you with the results in a weeks time" He explained. Same as usual then, thank god.

He got a needle and started to prepare everything. He put on some rubber gloves as well. I was used to getting needles as I get them a lot. When I was younger I used to be terrified of them but I got over it.

"Okay I am going to take some blood now" He said. Uncle Zach stood by me and held my right hand as the doctor was going to be taking blood from my left arm.

I didn't even flinch as the sharp needle went in. I started to count to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7- then it was over. Whoo! He cleaned my arm and put some tape and cotton wool on it. Uncle Zach helped me get off the hospital bed. "Remember I will call in a week" Dr Dwyer said. We nodded.

"Thank you" Uncle Zach and I said in sync.

We walked out of the room and Uncle Zach helped me into the car and we went back home.

* * *

When we got back home as soon as we opened the front door Cody started to bark happily at us. Uncle Zach informed me earlier that he took Cody for a walk so I wouldn't have to. I sat down on the couch and put my feet up. For once I had no homework. Cody jumped up next to me.

"Hey boy, did you miss me?" I petted his head. He barked in response. I smiled.

"I'm going to get you some chicken tikia masala that I brought earlier" I grinned and nodded. Every time I had a hospital appointment Uncle Zach and I would eat chicken tikia masala, it was our little tradition and I loved it as it meant family time.

Cody suddenly jumped off the couch and took the TV remote in his mouth and he passed it to me. I giggled " Good boy!" He licked my hand affectionately as I took the remote from him.

I turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. As I passed sky films I saw that 50 first dates was on. I grinned and typed in the pin so I could watch it. Luckyly for me it had only just started.

Five minutes later Uncle Zach came in carrying steaming plates of chicken tikia masala. My stomach growled in response. I haven't eaten in a few hours. Uncle Zach handed me my plate and knife and fork. "Thank you"

"No problem Kiddo" He said.

Cody moved over so Uncle Zach could sit down. I also moved up a little bit. Cody was now sat in the middle of Uncle Zach and I. Together we ate our amazing dish and watched TV. Before Uncle Zach and I finished eating Cody started whining. "Aww Cody do you want some of our chicken?" I asked in a baby voice. He barked.

I got all the chicken together and placed it on the wooden part of the floor. I also made sure that the chicken had no source on it. Zach did the same for him. When we had finished eating we placed the plates on the table and continued to watch 50 first dates.

As soon as the film ended at ten pm the house phone started to ring. Uncle Zach shot up and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay?" He asked after a few seconds. I mouthed ' what's going on?'. He shook his head at me.

"Okay, keep me updated bye" He hung up and placed the phone down.

"What was that about?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Vicky Donovan has been attacked by an 'animal' at a school party" He explained. " Uncle Stefan promised he wouldn't do this" He ranted.

"Uncle Zach I really don't think this was uncle Stefan because he said that he is going to try and sort this out" I explained.

"Well if he doesn't sort it out soon then he is gone" Uncle Zach said sternly.

I sighed knowing that I would not be able to persuade my Uncle on the matter. "Well I'm going to bed" I gave him a hug.

"Night Sweetie" He said.

"Night"

I walked up stairs with Cody following me. How smart is he? He knows when I go to bed. When I got into my room I got in my grey pajamas and got into bed with Cody sat at the end. And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**SMASH.**

I woke with a start. What the hell?! I jumped out of bed and Cody started growling. Whatever is happening is upsetting Cody. "Shh Cody It's okay" I said in a soothing tone. For once it didn't help him.

"Fine let's go and see what's going on" I said. I put on a pink hoodie and zipped it up. I then grabbed a baseball bat. You can't be too careful even if you have a protective dog with you.

We ran downstairs and out the front door. When I got outside I saw Uncle Stefan and someone with black hair. Uncle Stefan was getting off the floor. I looked up and saw that the window in his room was smashed. I glared at them.

I looked more closely at the black haired man and realised that he was Damon Salvatore ... my other Vampire uncle. Wait he's the one who attacked Vicky! She did nothing to him!

"I was impressed, I give a six. You missed on style but I was pleasantly surprised" Damon said. "Very good with the whole face" He did a hand gesture and made little growling noises. I rolled my eyes.

I think he is so immature. " Yeah. It's all fun and games, huh Damon?" Uncle Stefan asked.

"You need to leave because where ever you go, people die" I spoke up for the first time, making my presence known.

They looked at me and Stefan shot me a warning look and Damon smirked. "Ah my lovely niece" Cody growled and bared his teeth at Damon. I dropped my bat on the floor and took hold of my dog's collar.

"Oooh someone has got herself a guard dog" Damon said.

"You know what?"

"Yes" Damon sang.

"Vampires do not scare me. Never have. And they never will, is that clear?" I asked sharply.

"Crystal. You know you are quite feisty, I like it" He said.

"Also if you harm a single hair on my Uncle Zach I sware I will hunt you down and shove a stake in you ice cold heart" I said calmly.

"Wow. I'm so scared! A child is threatening me" He said sarcastically.

I glared at him " It's not a threat. It's a promise"

"Your a Salvatore through and through. Your not scared to speak your mind" Damon said. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Cody was still growling at Damon. "Cody" I said in a warning tone. He whined.

"Wait a minute. Your the one attacking all these innocent people. You attacked Vicki!" I stated. It all adds up.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Your feisty as well as smart" Damon exclaimed.

"I won't let you carry on. Not now and not here. I won't allow it" Uncle Stefan said.

"I take that as an invitation" Damon said.

"Yeah and I take that as an invitation to hit you with my damn bat!" I shouted.

"You know if you wasn't related to me I would have killed you by now" Damon sighed.

"Then why haven't you? You have killed your relatives before" I reminded him. He shrugged.

"Maybe because you are the first relative that is like me in some way" Damon said.

I laughed bitterly " I am not like you. I don't kill innocent people"

"No but you speak your mind and you use sarcasm" How the heck does he know this?!

I ignored him. " Damon please after all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan begged.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word" Damon said.

Talk about sibling rivalry. They have some serious problems, that need sorting out. "Just stay away from Elena!" Stefan shouted. It always comes down to a girl with them two doesn't it?

Damon made a confused face " Where's you ring?"

Stefan glanced at his left hand. And I saw that his ring was gone. I think that this has Damon written all over it. Stefan started to Panic.

"Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours... and, poof, ashes to ashes" Damon said.

I glared at him " Seriously! Damon stop acting like a damn child! Your over a hundred years old, act your age!"

He chuckled " Relax guys, it's right here" He held out Stefan's daylight ring in the palm of his hand.

Stefan snatched it from his brother's grasp and put it back on. Cody was still stood in front of me, protectively.

Suddenly Damon made his vampire face and black veins came out underneath his eyes. He grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the house. I gasped.

"Uncle Stefan!" I shouted.

Cody and I rushed to his side and I helped him sit up.

" You should know better than to think you're stronger than me" Damon said. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try again" Damon warned.

"And I wouldn't harm another one of your relatives again" I retorted.

"Oh shut up kitty cat" Damon said. Kitty cat? He's gave me a nickname? Why?

I heard a thump from inside the house. Crap we've woke up Uncle Zach! "I think we've woke Zach up" Damon said.

"Sorry Zach" Damon said. Then he waked away whistling. Why do I have to have such an ass for one of my Uncles?

I helped Stefan up and Cody sniffed Stefan's hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine" Stefan said.

Together we walked back inside. " What happened?" Uncle Zach asked. He was stood by the front door in his pajamas and he had his arms crossed.

"Uncle Damon happened, he's the one attacking the town's people. Not Stefan" I explained.

Uncle Zach took a few moments to process this " I'm sorry for blaming you Stefan. I should have believed you"

"It's fine" Stefan smiled.

"Well I'm going back to bed" I yawned.

"Night" They said.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know that this chapter is kind of short but I promise that I will update with a longer one in a few days! Please review! :D x**


End file.
